Release
by Elycat
Summary: So passed a warrior great and terrible, and so did his spirit at last come to rest.


_A/N - Hey. First time writing for this fandom! Don't really have much to say, so um, enjoy. Rated T for violence and character death._

_

* * *

_

_He had been here before, and he was used to this strange dimension. As used to it as anyone could be. He stood boldly before the void and readied himself to call out; but before he could open his mouth, he heard someone speak._

_"Why have you come here, young dragon?" The voice was not particularly loud, but it was powerful, seeming to come from all directions at once.  
_

_"I wish to do a last favor for a great warrior," he called back. "A token of my respect."_

_There was a pause, and then: "I know the one of whom you speak," said the voice. "Tell me, young dragon. Why is it that you wish to do such a thing? Many have tried and failed at such attempts."_

_"I..." For the first time, the young warrior faltered. "I must repay what he did for me, however impure his intentions. I could not save his life, but perhaps..."_

_"Do you think that by restoring his spirit you can restore his life?" The voice had changed, growing slightly stern. "What has this warrior done to deserve this?"_

_"He has done great evil, but I also believe that he has done great good, and could do so again should he live to be restored." There was another slight pause. "For him, I ask of you-"_

_"And I also," called out a new voice, a female. The young dragon apprentice whirled. There stood a young woman, her clothes and hair shifting as if caught in a slight breeze, although there was no wind in this world; glowing very faintly. "If we cannot save his life, we would save his spirit. In honor of the great good he has known, we would restore him to that purpose."_

_There was a faint sound, like something stirring in the darkness, and then it faded. "Very well. Go now, child of the water, and return this to its freedom."_

_Omi bowed, staring at the strange jar he now held. "We thank you."_

_But when he turned to speak to the woman who had come to his aid, she was gone._

* * *

The place that had five minutes before been a battlefield was now eerily silent and deserted, ravaged in the furies of war. All was perfectly still but for the injured warrior who lay on his side, breathing hard and trying to stifle his small cries of pain. 

Chase Young was dying.

And he knew it. Chase had always despised defeat. Now he had not merely been defeated; his opponent had utterly destroyed him. He hated it, hated the weakness, hated the pain that shot through his body when he tried to move. He moaned, shifting slightly, and clutched his injured arm. _The one who did this will pay..._

But no. Chase was no fool. He was immortal, but he was not invincible. He could not survive this injury. His spine had snapped in two, leaving his lower body paralyzed; his ribs were shattered and his breathing was labored. His prized armor was now only a heavy weight on his chest, making each breath agonizing. He longed to tear it off, but could hardly move. With an effort, he rolled over and grimaced with pain. Chase's broken back was badly torn apart, leaving him in a shallow pool of his own blood.

_So this is the end, _Chase thought bitterly. He closed his eyes, and the only sound in his once-beautiful palace of a home was his own agonized breathing. _And it was not the young monk who wrought my destruction at all..._

_

* * *

"Wait! We cannot leave him here!" Panting, Omi ran back, standing stubbornly by Chase's fallen form. "He is injured! As Xiaolin warriors, we are bound to help him."_

_"It's _Chase Young,_ Omi," said Raimundo in an exasperated tone. "Come on."_

_"I'm sorry, Omi," Kimiko said quietly, biting her lip. "But it's... it's too late for him now..."_

_Chase didn't move, lying still with the semblance of a smile playing across his lips. "Why do you mourn an enemy, young one? I have done nothing to earn this sympathy."_

_There was silence. Then Omi knelt beside him. "I am sorry I cannot do more to help you," he said. "You were a worthy opponent, and a great teacher. I have learned much from you." As his friends watched, he stood, bowing his head. "Farewell, brave warrior."_

_Subdued, the four Xiaolin apprentices left the palace-cave. Omi did not look back._

_

* * *

_Chase realized that he had somehow dozed off. Trying to ignore the pain, he relaxed. _It is almost a pity that she never met Omi... he was a wise student._

Then he paused in his train of thought. Kaiyo. It was the first time he had even thought of her in several centuries.And, to his great surprise, the thoughts were accompanied by unfamiliar feelings... feelings of regret, sorrow, even twinges of what he had once felt for her... and she for him.

Before he had betrayed her. He had betrayed her and not looked back once. Never once had he even mourned her, his love, whose death was all because of him. Chase could see her face in his mind's eye, moments before her death, a pleading look in her eyes... before he had turned away, his face cold. It was too late to make amends. She was gone, and soon so would he.

_"Chase."_

Somebody touched him gently on the shoulder. He opened his eyes.

Kaiyo crouched next to him, her form pale and indistinct, half-transparent. Her spirit.

"Kaiyo..." Chase gasped out the name, forcing air into his lungs. Painfully he tried pushing himself up to see her closer, but fell back, coughing and gasping in pain. "Is... it you?"

_"Yes, my love."_ Her face, what Chase could see of it, was solemn. _"I have come for you."_

"But... how?" he whispered, not comprehending.

She looked fondly into his eyes, their brown depths showing the change in him that Chase had not yet realized. _"You taught and guided a young monk, hoping to win him to evil. You deceived him and fought him... and yet you won his deepest respect."_ She was silent for a moment. _"You have done both wonderful and terrible things in your lifetime... as wonderful as our love, and as terrible as your betrayal."_ Chase swallowed hard. _"But I love you still. And because of what you did for that apprentice, actions meant for evil, your spirit has been restored. I can see you clearly now... as who you were meant to be."_

Kaiyo held out her hand. In spirit, Chase reached up and took it. Leaving the weight of his broken body behind, he went to her.

So passed Chase Young, a warrior both great and terrible; and such was his final reunion with the one he loved. So did two souls come to rest.

* * *

_A/N_ - _So what did you think:3 Hope you enjoyed it. R&R please!_

_Yes, I did leave it purposefully vague as to who killed Chase. I'm not even sure who I think would have done it myself, or if it's even a real character. -shrug- Also, if you haven't figured it out, the woman in the first part was Kaiyo._

_I hope I did a good job... it was a bit difficult trying to show both the unintended mentor/student relationship between Chase and Omi, and the romantic relationship between Chase and Kaiyo. I might write a longer fic about their backstory, but I might not, either..._

_Edit: Changed the name. Still don't quite like it, but ehhh. And I changed the name of Chase's beloved - formerly Elena, I decided that "Kaiyo" worked better. It's a Japanese name. I know that Chase is Chinese, but it still fit better than the other.  
_


End file.
